


Brunch

by DeniseFanta



Category: Aquaman (Comics), DCU
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeniseFanta/pseuds/DeniseFanta
Summary: 早晨的浴室play啦





	Brunch

加斯迷迷糊糊地梦见一只章鱼正在拿触手缠住他的腰。“topo，”他闭着眼睛咕哝道，他的巨型章鱼总是乐于挤进他的房间——这种乐趣类似于普通体型章鱼钻进一个玻璃罐，或是猫猫蹲进小纸箱——黏在他身上紧紧缠住他，就算他们之间体型差过于悬殊，他总是能感到topo抱住他的时候章鱼大脑穿出来的快乐波长。“……再五分钟。”  
他觉得自己听到了一阵朦胧的轻笑，怎么回事？他尚处于启动状态的大脑至少还记得章鱼没有发声器官。他摸索着握住贴着他腰两侧的那两截肢体…呃，topo的触手绝对不会那么硬。  
他很困，尽管如此他仍挣扎地将眼睛睁开一条缝，映入眼帘的是亚瑟在水面波纹上流淌的面孔和浴室的天花板。他意识到自己握住的是亚瑟的脚踝——也就是说，亚瑟正跨立在他身上，蹲下来看着他。  
他松开手，闭上眼睛，试图给这个莫名其妙的场景找个合理解释，但这对于刚醒的他要求过高了。“早上好，”他听到亚瑟的声音穿过空气和水面钻进他的脑子，“现在您能起床了吗。”  
“…什么鬼，亚瑟。”加斯有气无力地吐出一串泡泡，显然他昨晚又从床上偷溜到浴缸里去睡了，亚瑟不是很在乎这个。他靠着浴缸把头露出水面，呼吸了适量空气来提神醒脑。“我困死了…今天是周末。”  
亚瑟轻柔地吻了一下他昏昏欲睡的小脑瓜，而用一种在加斯耳朵里听起来很无情的声音说了一句很无情的“起来”。加斯嗯嗯呃呃了一阵，还是感到浑身散架。  
“我起床失败啦。”加斯重新闭上眼睛，在亚瑟的注视下缓缓滑入水底，“放我睡觉。”  
“小加，你得腾个地方让我冲个澡。”亚瑟把手伸进水里抓着加斯胳膊底下又把他抄起来，像狒狒长老举起辛巴似的。亚瑟把他靠到浴缸壁上，想着他自己可以睁开眼睛站起来，没想到加斯又兀自沉了下去，雷打不动地躺到水底。  
“加——”亚瑟很没办法，他贴着加斯的耳朵叫他起床。虽然他也很心疼他的辛苦社畜小鱼在周末都睡不饱，但是他真的需要冲个澡来洗掉昨晚在他身上干涸掉的精液和润滑剂。之后才能出门去市场上买些东西回来给加斯做早午餐。  
“我要睡觉。”加斯固执且软绵绵地说道，像是浸在热水里就化了的棉花糖。“你去楼下浴室啦……”  
“可我已经把衣服脱了诶。”  
“你就没有穿上过。”加斯发出一声小小的不爽猫似的咕噜。  
“好了，小加，我保证这会很快的。”亚瑟再次把手伸向加斯打算把他捞起来，从旁观者视角来看他现在就像在把加斯摁在水里要把他淹死似的。  
“不——”加斯拍打着亚瑟的手。他的五官拧成一团，每一条褶皱都饱书不仅在国王手下常年加班而且还要被国王剥夺应有的睡眠时间之苦。“你洗你的我睡我的！”  
这就像亚瑟在养一只逆向猫，打死不出浴缸的那种。他叹了口气，摸到加斯脊背下面把排水口塞子给拔了。“你总是要考虑一下呼吸进肥皂水这种问题的吧。”  
浴缸里的水迅速地退去，加斯的裸体逐渐暴露在空气里。亚瑟打开花洒开始淋浴。当然，当你脚下还平躺着一个人的时候这个画面看上去十足的诡异。亚瑟觉得自己没能洗得很尽兴，加斯也是被雨点般打在身上的水滴弄得很恼。  
加斯没想到亚瑟真的会采纳他这个提议，他们的浴缸足够大，倒也不是说两个人挤在里面会引起不适。只不过他现在一睁眼就能看到亚瑟再往他自己身上抹沐浴露的场景，这对于早晨来说有些太超过了。他深吸一口气，随着视线向下滑，当然还有亚瑟那king size的…他现在倒开始觉得亚瑟是有些故意的成分了。  
亚瑟似乎尽量不去注意到他。金发男人冲洗掉自己身上的泡沫，双手用所有人洗澡时会有的正常方式抚摸自己——只是为了确保冲洗干净。这动作在加斯眼里看起来却着实火辣，毕竟在海底他没多少机会看人洗澡。何况是在这样一个角度。而且那些水珠顺着亚瑟的胸膛流下来的样子——  
哇哦。  
他不得不眯着被自来水溅到的眼睛。洗澡水比他的体温更高，他觉得此时蒸腾起来的热气正在钻进他的老二里。  
“现在倒清醒了？”亚瑟贴着加斯腰肢的脚趾动了动，“你想看可以正大光明的看，我特准了。”  
加斯翻了个白眼在他的小腿上捶了一下。他稍微坐起来了点儿，以求得一个更好的视角来观看他的国王。亚瑟笑了一下，指尖顺着水珠滑落的方向顺势握住了自己的阴茎。观看他的国王自慰——作为早餐这也过于丰盛了。  
亚瑟借着那些剩余泡沫的润滑开始了他的动作，他的小腹线条流畅，像是石膏制成的艺术品，深金色的毛发在那里淌着水。亚瑟在水流之中挤出几声粗重的呼吸，半勃起的阴茎已经挺立在双腿之间，从加斯的这个角度来看，他饱满的睾丸——就像早市上成熟的沾了露水的梅子般诱人——和粗壮泛红的性器都一览无余。“加斯。”亚瑟在叹息之中叫出他的名字。  
他扬了扬眉毛，不觉得自己有必要说些什么。他知道亚瑟在这个时候喜欢叫他的全名，“斯”会拖长音，气息在唇齿之间纠缠得不明不白，亚瑟能把这个名字叫得很性感，他光是听到就能明白亚瑟想要什么。  
加斯把腿收回来，由坐姿调整为跪坐。他的手指顺着亚瑟紧实的大腿轻轻划着圈向上攀登，直到肯定地抓住了他的腰胯。逐渐充血变硬的阴茎对着他的脸，亚瑟的手几乎是轻柔的抚摸着他的黑色卷发，随时准备把自己送到他的嘴边。  
他对自己充当加斯的早餐毫无反对意见。加斯吻了一下他的下腹，那里的肌肉硬的跟钢铁似的。接着加斯用舌头画出一条路径，顺着毛发向下含住亚瑟的根部，一股沐浴露的柠檬清香钻进加斯的鼻孔。他的一只手托住亚瑟的睾丸轻轻揉弄，亚瑟发出了类似雄师的低吟。  
亚瑟的阴茎立在那里，涨红的龟头引诱着加斯张嘴吞下它。他的舌头沿着性器上那些突出而跳动着的血管慢慢移动，舌苔的细小突起温柔的刮擦着敏感的柱体。他像猫喝水似的令人心痒地舔舐冠沟。亚瑟有些不耐心了，他揉着他的头发催促他快一些。  
加斯没睡醒似的任由亚瑟的手掌按着他面对那具硬挺的性器。他朝上看着亚瑟、张开嘴把龟头含进去的时候，左眼的睫毛上挂着一滴摇摇欲坠的晶莹水珠。亚瑟正看得出神，就被被人吞进嘴里的快感拉回了飘飘欲仙的云端。加斯吸得带劲，每次吞吐来回亚瑟的龟头都会更深入一些，几次便顶到了他的嗓子眼。亚瑟无意识地把他的脑袋拉近自己，让他吞得更深一些。  
加斯的脸上因为缺氧染上了一层潮红，他的嗓子里泛出一股腥涩的味道，他把亚瑟那根硕大的阴茎吐出来，马眼一张一合的流出些前液，唾液和它们的粘稠混合物不断的向下滴着。“亚瑟…”他吻了吻亚瑟的前端，抬头看着金发男人的脸时，眼神由于水雾的原因显得有些迷离。  
水有些过热了。  
亚瑟摸了摸他的脸，“站起来。”国王说，于是小王子将亚瑟本人作为支撑物颤颤巍巍地像条刚获得双腿的小美人鱼似的站了起来。  
“呃，”他神经质地舔了舔嘴唇，脑子里不断闪过亚瑟填满他的口腔的感觉，他显然是睡迷糊了。点到为止见好就收，这是为他自己昨晚被操了个底朝天的屁股着想。“我想我现在应该回床上去睡觉了，祝您有个愉快的早晨。”  
“我不这么觉得。”亚瑟把他按到一侧的瓷砖墙上，恨不得像只章鱼一样用八条触腕摸他。他和他接吻的时候唇齿习惯性的互相缠绵，呼吸之间泄露出一些不知羞耻的声音。  
“嗯…亚瑟，”加斯皱着眉——亚瑟的手指一路向下抓住了加斯正在变硬的阴茎，伊迪利斯特人的皮肤湿滑、触感温润，足够柔软也足够坚韧，不仅摸起来手感很好，同时也经受得住各种蹂躏。瞧瞧他，除了脸上那两道印记以外浑身上下再无任何瑕疵。不管亚瑟怎么用力吮吸啃咬那些皮肤也不会在上面留下一丝一毫的痕迹。严严实实包裹到下巴颏的制服下面藏着的竟然是这样的一副躯体，亚瑟每次脱去他衣服的时候都带着一种小孩拆礼物似的惊喜感。  
亚瑟一只手替加斯套弄，另一只手挤了些沐浴露充当润滑探入加斯的小穴。加斯的腰在亚瑟的怀里挺动着。昨夜的充分开发使亚瑟的进入异常顺利。加斯的肠肉还保持着昨晚的记忆，紧紧地绞着亚瑟的手指吞吃了进去。亚瑟像受了鼓舞似的立即将加斯抱了起来。加斯背靠着墙，双腿夹着亚瑟的腰。亚瑟托着他的屁股，双手揉捏着分开他的臀瓣，“亚瑟……”加斯听起来像是放弃了最后的坚持，他的声音仍是刚起床那种口齿不清的嘟囔，亚瑟笑着贴上那对嘴唇，把那些喃喃声堵在他们之间。  
亚瑟进入加斯。他的龟头一点点撑开加斯柔软的肠壁，昨夜还没有被清理出去的精液干涸在里面，给他们的交合带来了新的带有阻滞感的趣味。亚瑟的阴茎碾过加斯的体内，那里重新变得潮湿而柔软，一些多余的液体从加斯肛口的满溢出来，滴答滴答地落在浴缸里。“喔……加斯…”亚瑟挺动着腰反复进行着抽插。亚特兰蒂斯与人类的混血的体温比伊迪利斯特人高上不少，那根火热的异物搅动在加斯的体内，像根烧热的铁棍，他的双臂紧紧箍住亚瑟的肩膀，甚至无法控制自己把指甲嵌入亚瑟的皮肤。他咬着下唇，就差尖叫出来了。  
亚瑟吻了吻他的一侧脸颊，“你可以不用忍着…”加斯发出了一些性感的抽气和呻吟，细密的快感像一串电流一样从他的尾椎骨一路攀升进入大脑并且在颅骨里炸开，一波未平一波又起。他连喘气都喘不过来，杂乱无章的呼吸更使大脑在窒息之中加速空白。“亚…亚瑟，”他寻找着亚瑟的嘴唇想要一个吻，亚瑟迎合着他柔软的的唇和舌，在他的嘴里掠夺尽最后一丝氧气。加斯不得不找机会伏在他肩上大口喘息。  
亚瑟对加斯的身体了如指掌，哪里是他的敏感带操哪个点能让他尖叫着高潮亚瑟都一清二楚。他们性交时间的长短完全取决于国王什么时候完全满意。像今天这种情况，加斯很好地取悦了他。他已经在脑子里构想赏赐的内容了。  
加斯几乎是缠挂在亚瑟身上，身体里那根阴茎一刻不停地冲刺着顶撞他的肠壁。水滴打着他的勃起，细细的水流汇聚到他们交合之处，麻酥酥的像只无数只蚂蚁在那上面爬。“嗯……就是那里，”他在这时不吝惜自己的呻吟，他就是要让亚瑟知道他现在感觉有多好。  
亚瑟喜欢死加斯给他的反馈了。那些嗯嗯啊啊的声音在他的脑子里黏得跟蜜糖似的。小鱼苍白的皮肤在热水里微微泛红，他足够柔软，亚瑟现在只想把他操到融化。  
亚瑟每次的抽插都到了重点上，囊袋拍打在加斯屁股上的下流声音因为水而更加响亮了。加斯紧紧圈住亚瑟的脑袋，亚瑟张开嘴去亲吻啃咬他脖子上的鳃，那里一张一合的样子看上去十分色情。受到刺激的鳃开始产生一些黏液，亚瑟把舌头伸进那些肉缝里的时候加斯猛地震颤了一下。  
“亚瑟…！”加斯发出一声惊呼，他从脖子红到耳尖，他收紧自己缠着亚瑟腰的双腿并且蜷起脚趾。亚瑟感到加斯小穴的那圈肌肉死死的咬住了自己的老二，他的精液几乎要被加斯榨出来。  
“小鱼……”亚瑟轻柔的吻着他的脖子安抚他，“放轻松，你知道你能把我夹断的对吧？”  
“…不可以玩鳃！”他的紫色眼睛看上去要淌水了似的，有那么一点生气又有那么点儿委屈。鳃片上神经丰富，当然那是最致命的敏感带。亚瑟的托着他的手捏了一把他那紧实的屁股：  
“好啦，”亚瑟敷衍地答道，他含住加斯的喉结亲吻他美丽的下颌。“噢…但是你的确硬得更厉害了，不是吗？”说罢他又轻轻在那些开合着的缝隙上落下一吻。  
“亚瑟——”加斯挂在他的身上，声音里带着一段粘腻的哀求。亚瑟自顾自的用舌尖拨动他的鳃片，吮吸顺着脖颈流淌下来的水。加斯感到那些吻就像是烙铁一样的烫，他在亚瑟手臂里不安地扭动着身体，手指上用的力简直能直接把亚瑟的骨头捏碎。  
亚瑟当然也知道疼。“小鱼，”他转而去舔弄加斯的耳垂，用鼻尖轻轻摩挲加斯的一侧脸颊，“…你现在是在杀人了……放轻松，我会让你舒服的。”  
“被一根老二钉在墙上的人又不是你。”加斯从牙缝里挤出这句话，亚瑟咬他耳朵的时候他搂住亚瑟的脖子，在他的鳃上狠狠咬了一口。  
亚瑟闷哼一声，把他撞到墙上。在这一下子里亚瑟进入得过深，他觉得亚瑟几乎要捅进他的胃里甚至可以顶到他的嗓子眼。  
“我现在合理怀疑你真的是要杀了我。”亚瑟重新找到节奏，继续干他。人类混血的鳃片已经变得通红，如果加斯再用力些很可能会流血。“我不像你那样结实！”  
“那不意味着你可以随便啃我…！”亚瑟滚烫而硕大的性器随意操弄着他体内最敏感的那个点，他几乎是把这句话挤出嗓子的——而他的表情看起来却和这句话的意思恰恰相反——来咬我，把我吃掉。亚瑟鱼语十级也没能弄懂他究竟是什么意思，只是突然想到午饭吃炸鱼也许不错。  
“是你害的我错过早餐时间。”亚瑟抓住了一个重点。  
“是你开始这事儿的！”加斯争辩道。亚瑟的动作让他说出来的话带着呼吸不畅的鼻音。  
他被亚瑟弄得越来越热。他的小穴的每一条褶皱都被亚瑟完全撑开，反射性的抽搐着咬住亚瑟的根部，过多的液体时他们在抽插时发出扑哧扑哧的粘稠的声音。鳃里呼吸到的温热淡水让他的脑子变得不太灵光，还有亚瑟，大部分是因为亚瑟。  
他像一块面团一样的被亚瑟任意揉来捏去，在体内留下属于对方的痕迹和形状。亚瑟要是再努力一下他觉得自己可以就地融化掉。噢，他喜欢亚瑟，他真的很喜欢亚瑟在这种时候用这种方式把他的压力疏解掉——那些批不完的文件和开不完的会议，当他和亚瑟在一起时，他只是感到纯粹的……喜悦。  
“我们能赶上午餐吗？”他问道。  
他能感受到亚瑟的阴茎在他体内抽动，还有那上面跳动的脉搏和血管突起的纹路，他能感受到亚瑟的一切。亚瑟粗重的呼吸在他听来是那么的让他性致高涨，他听到亚瑟在低沉地喊着他的名字。加斯，亚瑟贴着他的耳朵，温热的气息裹着声音轻柔地按摩着他的耳膜。这种时候听他的国王喊他的名字都是一种享受。  
亚瑟硬得不可思议的阴茎再一次长驱直入地撞击他最敏感的那个腺体。加斯放任自己完全失去对身体的控制，任由亚瑟把他操到高潮。他甚至感觉不到自己有没有在尖叫，等那片近乎空白的茫然而又强大的快慰渐渐退去后，他感到脑子里有无数个声音在乞求着还要更多——“亚瑟…亚瑟，亚瑟。”  
“加斯。”他的国王的蓝色眼睛在那一瞬间闪出某种肉食动物的光。他的胯摆动地越来越快，越来越猛烈地撞击着加斯的——他会在自己身上留下淤青的，囊袋不断拍打着加斯屁股的声音响得让人害羞。越来越多的液体从他们连接的地方溢了出来——先是一小股，接着几乎是喷溅，“噢，加斯…”  
加斯感觉自己要被灌满了，亚瑟射精的那一瞬他觉得就像打开一罐被充分摇晃的汽水。亚瑟的精液是温热的…充溢在加斯的体内。当他从他体内退出来时，更多的精液像浓浊的河流一样顺着加斯大腿根流淌下来。亚瑟轻叹着，把他的腿放下来。当他站到地面时，他发现自己的腿软到他只能挂在亚瑟脖子上保持平衡。  
“嘿…小鱼，”亚瑟把额头抵到他的额头上，他喜欢这样近距离观察加斯蒙了一层水汽的紫眼睛。加斯垂着眼皮，看上去既像是精疲力尽也像是真的困了，可怜极了，亚瑟的心可以瞬间为他化掉。  
“你还保证说这会很快的。”加斯整个人的重心都挂在亚瑟身上。亚瑟把他拖出浴缸后拿浴巾擦干——如果加斯还剩一点点力气，他完全可以把体表所有水分瞬间蒸干从而省去吹头发的步骤。但是现在不行，现在的加斯是个体重二百三十五磅的小朋友，亚瑟恨不得随身带着吸一口的那种。  
亚瑟把他拿浴袍裹好扛到床上，加斯从刚刚开始就处于一种脑子里是云朵和棉花糖的状态，他已经在眨巴眼了，估计再过个几秒就能完全睡着。亚瑟吻了吻他的脸颊，他却固执地把脸凑过去，吻到亚瑟的嘴唇才满意地闭上眼睛。亚瑟骨头都要酥了。这个小孩在要他的命。  
看来他们是赶不上午餐了。亚瑟站在那里看着进入梦乡的加斯想。


End file.
